beybladebcfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Bull H145SD
Dark Bull H145SD 'is a Balance-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fusion. Its owner is Benkei Hanawa. It was Doji that gave Benkei his Dark Bull. In Metal Masters the game, a "bad boy blader" uses a Dark Bull H145SD. Face Bolt: BullEdit *'Weight: 0.7 grams The face on this Beyblade depicts a Bull, which is represented by Taurus in the Zodiac symbols. It's coloring is slightly different from its MF counterpart. It does not have a printed or tattoed face bolt. http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/a/a8/Facebolt_BULL_BB40_19509.png Energy Ring: BullEdit *'Weight:' 3.3 grams Bull is currently the heaviest Clear Wheel/Energy Ring available and also perfectly balanced, making it very popular in Defense and Stamina combos such as Earth/Burn Bull 85WD and MF-H Basalt/Earth Bull BD145/GB145CS/MB/RS/RSF. Bull has two "horns" that are slanted and cause good ring attacks. http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/3/30/BULL.jpg Fusion Wheel: DarkEdit *'Weight:' 31.4 grams Dark has twelve spikes facing the clockwise direction. These protrusions are closely packed together with minimal space between each, resulting in an overall round shape. This shape hinders the Metal Wheel in two ways, as its protrusions are not pronounced enough to provide sufficient Smash Attack, while the perimeter is interrupted too frequently for sufficient Stamina. Still, Dark shows some decent defense and can be used competitively (to a small extent) this way but Twisted(Basalt) & Earth both outclass it. http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/9/92/DARK.jpg Track: Horn 145Edit *'Weight:' 4 grams http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/0/0d/135.jpgThis shows the original mold of H145, but it showed breakage problems, so the gaps were reinforced. It can be used in Attack and Defense combos, however it is best in both due to recoil, and also floor scrapes. Also, if launched incorrectly, H145 will cause the Bey to bounce around the stadium in an automatic spin out. However, with practice this Track could be used to knock other beys out of the stadium. It also is fix to the Track so a hit to the Track could stop the spin. H145 outclasses BD145, GB145, etc, but it is great for smash attack and is great with the combo MF-H Leone H145RF. Bottom: Semi DefenseEdit *'Weight:' 0.5 grams Semi Defense is not able to wobble as much as Defense, so for Defensive purposes, Defense should still be chosen over Semi Defense if you are trying to add some Stamina to your Defense custom. With that said, Wide Defense would be a better choice than Defense for that situation, and also arguably for Stamina as well because with the even wider Tip. However, Eternal Wide Defense, has more Stamina than Wide Defense. With Wide Defense, it is allowed to circle the stadium in some situations when it is on a larger angle towards the end of a battle, thus outspinning Defense or Semi Defense based opponents. However, sometimes this does not happen, and Semi Defense easily knocks over the wobbling Wide Defense custom before it topples over itself. It comes down to personal preference when deciding whether to use Semi Defense or Wide Defense, because they are so closely matched. For pure Stamina it impossible to tell which would win a given match, but Wide Defense would prepare you for more situations by being able to take hits better than Semi Defense. Test both and decide for yourself which one works best for what you are trying to do. Depending on whether you are willing to sacrifice some Defense but for no more Stamina, SD is a great tip. customization:earth/burn bull 145 sd http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/e/ee/SD.jpg Special MovesEdit List Full: Benkei's finishing move in Metal Fight Beyblade DS is Lustful Rock (ラーストフルロック, raasutofuru rokku). Bull Upper: Benkei's first finishing move is Bull Uppercut. (ブルアッパー, Buru Appaa) Benkei first used this attack on Episode 4 (anime). Wild Bull 16 Combo Attack: Benkei's second finishing move is Wild Bull 16 Combo Attack (猛牛16連撃, Mougyuu Juuroku-rengeki), first used in the manga in chapter 10 (manga). Red Horn Uppercut: Benkei's second finishing move is Red Horn Upper (レッドホーンアッパー, Reddo Hoon Appaa), first used in Episode 16 (anime). Tornado Bull Upper]: Benkei's third finishing move is Tornado Bull Upper (トルネードブルアッパー, toruneedo buru appaa), first used in Episode 19 (anime). Maximum Stampede: Benkei's fourth finishing move is Maximum Stampede(最大スタンピード), first used in Episode 43 (anime).